Structures are known that include an upper side metal plate that is curved to form an upper wall portion and an upper side flange, and a lower side metal plate that is curved to form a lower wall portion and a lower side flange. The upper side flange and the lower side flange are joined together using an adhesive (see for example Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2006-167753).